


Why Wouldn't it have been Envy?

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e194 Parting (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Introspection, M/M, Mentioned Martin Blackwood, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Starvation, Statement Hunger (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: Martin's words crashed against the insides of Jon's skull. The accusation that was buried within the anxious tone cutting right to the quick. Slicing through the hazes of pretenses and the endless parade of denials straight to the aching, throbbing truth.That he was hungry.--A look into Jon's thoughts in 194 !!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Why Wouldn't it have been Envy?

_ That wasn't fear, it, it wasn't even anger. It was envy. _

Martin's words crashed against the insides of Jon's skull. The accusation that was buried within the anxious tone cutting right to the quick. Slicing through the hazes of pretenses and the endless parade of denials straight to the aching, throbbing truth. 

That he was hungry. 

Jon was starving, empty and wanting, and filled only by a void, that for a split second, had seen the promise of fulfillment. That the hunger deep inside of him could be quenched by that unending stream of fear, of sustenance that poured into Jonah Magnus' over stuffed throat.

It had been years since Jon had felt relief from the constant, throbbing hunger. 

In vague memories he could brush his fingertips over the edges of feeling satiated, but that was long, far too long ago. 

Back before all of those he loved, barring the few cowering in the tunnels, had perished. Before he'd lost the best friends he'd ever known. Before he'd become the monster he could feel himself succumbing to. 

And it ached. 

The lack of food dragged on him. And the fleeting happiness he found with Martin warmed him, warmed him so brightly, yet it could never fill the gaping chasm that dominated his every thought. 

And for a brief second, he'd seen solace and a chance at being truly satiated. 

_ Why wouldn't it have been envy?  _

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever episode tag fic !! Plz let me know if this turned out well !! <3 
> 
> (Also I don't know if this is at all compliant to the true motives Jon had; this was just the take I thought of as an alternative concept !! The concept being that as Jon's powers have grown so have his requirements for fear !! To the point where being drowned in it, such as Jonah/Elias is, seems like it could finally stave off his statement hunger !!)


End file.
